The Stories of Lustclan
by WarriorssXWarriors
Summary: There's a new clan, Lustclan. This clan is devoted to mating and lust. Rated M Warriors Belongs to Erin Hunter
1. Allegiances

LUSTCLAN-

**Leader: **Lemonstar- Bright golden tabby she-cat with green eyes; Willing to mate with anyone, has tightest core in Lustclan **  
**

(Mother to Whitekit)

**Deputy: **Crossheart- Black tom with amber eyes; Bisexual, loves making tom's moan

**Medicine Cat:** Greyheart- Pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Tightest core after Lemonstar

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Littleheart- Small white she-cat with blue eyes; has orgasms easily.

**Warriors:** Foxheart- Ginger tom with black paws and a white underbelly; Has long cock that can go deep

Sorrelswoop- White and grey she-cat with green eyes; long tail and knows how to mate with she-cats **  
**

Tigersnout- Dark brown taby tom with a white snout; biggest cock in Lustclan **Apprentice, Rosepaw**

Lilysong- Pretty lilac coloured she-cat with green eyes; mates with herself most of the time **Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

Violetwhisper- Pale grey she-cat; loves hard core mating

Dusttail- Brown tom with green eyes; loves raping his father and kits **  
**

Hatredsoul- Handsome black tom with hazel eyes; has huge member

Nighteye- White she-cat with one black splotch on her left eye; likes having one cock in her hole and one in her mouth

Leaftail- Calico she-cat with blue eyes; likes to act helpless **  
**

Cragmist- Grey she-cat; loves being raped and hates kits

Plumstream- Silver grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes; likes havin two cocks in her holes and one at her mouth

Hearthcloud- Dark grey tabby ahe-cat with blue eyes; rapes toms older than her.

Leopardspots- Sleek golden she-cat with unusually dark golden spots and amber eyes; loves to mates unexpected she-cats

Coppershine- Golden tabby she-cat with big round amber eyes; loves to mate with toms with large dicks

Shadewind- Large black she-cat; hates mating, gets raped by Largedick

Scratchclaw- White tom with grey stripes; likes to mate with his mother

Spiritwind- White she-cat; has a tight pussy

Falconfeather- Pale golden she-cat; rapes other cats in their sleep **Apprentice, Rainpaw**

Moonlight- Blue grey she-cat; has a tight and sweet ass

Lusteye- Light brown she-cat with white spots; likes having two cocks in her holes and one at her mouth

Largedick- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes; has an unusually large dick

Flywing- White tom with tawny patches; treated as a toy or breeder even though is not

Cumstream- Pale golden tabby tom with green eyes; has a long dick

Dickhole- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; loves raping and being raped **Apprentice, Thornpsw**

Mouseclaw- Very small brown tabby tom; loves to rape unwanted and unwilling kits

Teardrop- Pale brown and cream she-cat; likes to mate slowly and gently

Acornpelt- Ginger and white tom; has a huge dick and loves raping queens

Foxtail- Large ginger tom with green eyes; bisexual, loves to mate with Dickhole

Splashwave- Sliver she-cat with black splotches; seductive and almost always in heat

Lustheart- White she-cat with green eyes; licks up leftover cum in mating clearing so gets pregnant with other cats kits **Apprentice, Coldpaw**

Lioncock- Tawny tabby tom with green eyes; loves to rape his mother

Thornheart- Dark golden brown tabby tom with blueu eyes;

**Apprentices: **Thornpaw- Dark golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes; good at giving blowjobs

Rainpaw- Blue grey tom with amber eyes; very jumpy

Rabbitpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; has tight core

Coldpaw- White tom; very ambitious

Rosepaw- Brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes that look red; loves to mate with kits

**Queens: **Nighteye- White she-cat with one black splotch on her left eye; likes having one cock in her hole and one in her mouth, has Scratchclaw's kits Rowankit and Squirrelkit

Bluefeather- Grey she-cat with amber eyes; likes to mate with she-cats, has Blackclaw's kits Nightkit and Fuzzykit

**Kits: **Rownkit- Dark ginger tom with green eyes; virgin

Squirrelkit- White she-cat with black splotches; virgin

Whitekit- Dark brown tom with darker spots and white stripes above his paws; virgin

Dunekit- Pale grey she-cat with darker spots; future sacrifice

Smallkit- Very small light brown tabby tom with green eyes; future toy

Wetkit- Light grey she-cat with darker spots; virgin

Vixenkit- White she-cat with four silver paws and a fluffy tail; virgin

Lilykit- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with grey eyes; virgin with a super tight core

Fuzzykit- Whit she-cat with grey paws and specks; virgin

Nightkit- Black she-cat with brown specks; virgin

**Toys: **Dew- Dusky brown she-cat, former Lustclanner; loves to mate, Lemonstar's toy

Blue- Blue grey tom; gets raped by toms, Crossheart's toy

Dream- Pale golden she-cat; has tight core and hates mating, Hatredsoul's toy

Gorge- Dark brown tom with green eyes, former Lustclanner; acts helpless when raped, Falconfeather's toy

**Breeders: **Thornstar- Dark blue grey tabby tom, former leader; only been mated with twice

Dawn- Cream coloured she-cat with blue eyes; loves mating, mates with herself most of the time

Darkpelt- Dark grey tom, former warrior; usually forced to mate with himseld

Fallensnow- Grey tabby she-cat with one white paw, former warrior; has a tight core

Lilyecho- Small pale golden she-cat; favorite she-cat to mate with. Most willing to mate

Stormeye- Grey she-cat, former warrior; secretly loves being raped

Grassheart- Grey tom, former Lustclan warrior; loves she-cats sucking his member

Burrowpaw- Brown tabby tom, former Lustclan apprentice; has barbed dick

Minnowpaw- Grey tabby she-cat, former Lustclan apprentice; gets mated into the pussy sometimes

Russetpaw- Russet coloured she-cat, former Lustclan apprentice; gets raped by her brothers

Pebblepaw- Very pretty grey tabby she-cat, former Lustclan apprentice; everyone wants her to have their kits

(Mother to Tigersnout's kits Dunekit, Wetkit and Smallkit)

**Deceased: **Lionclaw- Tawny tom with green eyes; killed by Silverleap and Forestclaw

Lemonstar (6/9 lives); Died from child birth, four lost from wound from Silverstar, one claimed suicide

Silverstar (1/3 lives); killed by Lionclaw

**PEBBLECLAN-**

**Leader: **Silverstar- Silver grey tabby she-cat, former Lustclan breeder **  
**

**Deputy: **Lilacleap- Cream coloured she-cat, former Lustclan breeder

**Medicine Cat: **Mallowpelt- Golden tabby she-cat, former Lustclan breeder

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Cloudpetal- White she-cat with soft grey spots and green eyes

**Warriors: **Forestclaw- Dark brown tabby tom, former Lustclan breeder **Apprentice, Runningpaw**

Bluepelt- Very small blue grey tom, former Lustclan toy

Milkypelt- Fluffy white she-cat **Apprentice, Hoppaw**

Coalfur- Black tom, former rouge

Smokepelt- Smoky grey tom with white splashes, former rouge

Oaknose- Dark brown tom with green eyes

Snowfrost- White she-cat with blind grey eyes

Sparrowclaw- Black and white tom with young green eye

Tigerstripe- Ginger tom with black stripes

**Apprentices: **Hoppaw- Dark cream tabby tom with blue eyes

Runningpaw- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens: **Daisy- Dark cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shimmerwing- Light grey she-cat with darker spots, former rouge, mother to Smokepelt's kits Hollowkit, Stonekit and Mistykit

**Kits: **Hollowkit- Dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

Stonekit- Grey tom with blue eyes

Mistykit- Pale grey she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Sandkit- Pale ginger she-cat with big green eyes; found abandoned outside Pebbleclan camp with Windkit not far off

Windkit- Pale grey tom with black and white flecks; found abandoned outside Pebbleclan camp with Sandkit not far off

Cloudkit- Fluffy white tom with blind blue eyes, ran away from Lustclan

**Elders: **Timberfrost- Cream tom with a white underbelly


	2. The Beginning

"Are we all here?" Lemonbreeze whispered in the darkness.  
"Wait, where's Sorrelswoop and Cragmist?" Tigersnout asked.  
"We're here! Sorry we're late." Sorrelswoop said as she and Cragmist padded softly towards the other cats.

"Since we're all here, it's time to begin our meeting." The golden she-cat meowed.  
"Oh, goody." Lionclaw whispered.  
Lemonbreeze, silanced her brother with a cold glare. "As I was saying, our plan starts tomorrow." She said. "The time is at noon, tomorrow. Thornstar will be  
overthrown, and we will turn Pebbleclan into Lustclan."

"That's good!" Lilysong whispered. "That means we can do that without hiding behind bushes now." The lilac she-cat wriggled her hips.

"The meeting's over. Can we start, Lemonbreeze?" Grassheart asked excitedly.  
"Yes, start!" Lemonbreeze announced.

As soon as she said those words, Lemonbreeze felt Sorrelswoop knock her over so that the golden she-cat was lying down on her back. Sorrelswoop padded up to  
her and began licking her belly, then lower, and lower and lower until she was grooming the places around her forbidden area.  
"S-Sorrelswoop!" Lemonbreeze gasped as she felt the she-cat place her tounge inside her core. Sorrelswoop's tounge went deep, drinking in the cum Lemonbreeze  
would shoot out from time to time.  
With Sorrelswoop pleasuring her and herself at her core, Lemonbreeze took the chance to look around the small clearing.  
Foxheart was pounding into Cragmist, making her moan in both pain and pleasure. Lionclaw was shooting cum into Lilysong's mouth while she sucked his member.  
Greyheart was playing with Tigersnout's member.  
Suddenly, Lemonbreeze's core felt cold. Sorrelswoop had withdrewn her tounge. The golden she-cat whimpered at the loss. Then she remembered something better  
might be coming. Lemonbreeze scrambled up onto her feet and lifted her tail, so her ass was in full view for anyone.  
Lemonbreeze felt Sorrelswoop grasp her scruff firmly and mount her. Swiftly, the she-cat plunged her white and grey tail into Lemonbreeze's ass.  
She screamed in pain as Sorrelswoop drew her tail in and out in a frenzy, hitting her sweet spot again and again.  
Suddenly, Lemonbreeze could hear Sorrelswoop yelping and moaning. Grassheart had mounted her and was sliding his very long dick into her tail hole, groaning.  
"Oh..you're so tight, Sorrelswoop!" He moaned. "I'm a virgin." Sorrelswoop admited, then put her hole tail into Lemonbreeze. The golden she-cat screamed,  
it hurt so much, and Sorrelswoop was known for having an extremly long tail. Sorrelswoop took her tail out slowly, then slammed the hole thing in.  
Lemonbreeze screeched in pain, tears flowing out of her eyes. The tail was now past her G-Spot,touching every part of her. Blood flowed from Lemobreeze's  
ass, but Sorrelswoop took no notice. She was yelping and moaning as Grassheart humped her.  
With one final thrust of her tail, Sorrelswoop took her long tail out. It was covered in blood and cum. Just then, Grassheart pulled out of her and started  
licking the cum and blood off Sorrelswoop's tail.

"Ah, that was fun." Lemonbreeze meowed, tired. The other cats nodded.


	3. Taking Over

"What is it, Lemonbreeze?" Thornstar asked as he followed the golden she-cat. "I need to show you something. It's urgent." Lemonbreeze meowed, quickening her  
pace. They were going deeper and deeper into the forest. She didn't want to be found by loyal Pebbleclan cats, even though the majority were on her side.

Soon, the two cats reached deepest into the forest, almost out of the territory. "Close your eyes and lie down." Lemonbreeze ordered in a sharp voice.  
Thornstar looked at Lemonbreeze in surprise. He was the leader, he should be the one telling her what to do! "Lemobreeze, who do you think your talking to?"  
Thornstar growled. Swift as lightning, Lemonbreeze unsheathed her long sharp claws and put them against Thornstar's throat. "You're on your second last life,  
Thornstar. I'd be careful if I were you. Lie down." She whispered into his ear. With a snarl, Thornstar layed down, exposing himself. Lemonbreeze licked her  
lips with excitement as she spotted his member. She leaned down and started to nibble on the tip.  
"O-Oh! W-What's this feeling?" Thornstar muttered to himself. "Relax." Lemobreeze replied and started deep throating.  
Suddenly, Lionclaw and Greyheart knocked sharp blows at Thornstar's head with their paws. Even though their claws weren't unsheathed, they had huge paws that  
could knock cats senseless.  
Lemonbreeze opened her mouth, letting his member drop. "He tasted horrible. I think he's a virgin, he was so surprised." She meowed, watching Sorrelswoop  
help the two toms lift Thornstar up and carry him back to camp.

Back at camp, Lemonbreeze jumped onto High Branch. "Let all cats old enough come here!" She yowled. Silverleap, the current deputy, looked at Lemonbreeze  
strangely. "Where's Thornstar?" She asked. "I'll tell you later." Lemonbreeze meowed.  
When all the cats that were loyal to Pebbleclan has come, Lemonbreeze opened her mouth. "Lustclan, attack!" She screeched, and cats from Lustclan darted  
towards the confused cats and knocked blows and sharp, painful wounds on them.

"What is this?!" Lilacleap cried in surprise as Lilysong slashed a deep wound onto her flank. "Lilysong, I'm your sister!"  
"You are no sister of mine!" Lilysong snarled and sent a blow to her nose."You're just a prisoner of Lustclan!"

"Foxheart! What are you doing?" Fallensnow asked, stumbling back as Foxheart advanced closer to her. "I-I'm your mate!" She screamed in pain as Foxheart  
jumped on her and dug his claws into her pelt, soaking it with blood

Lemonbreeze smiled a big smile. There was a crazy look on her face as she saw that the Lustclan cats were prepared to kill their once loved ones for the good  
of the clan. "This is a new age! A new age where I will rule and Lustclan will flourish!" She yowled from the top of the branch.

"That's all of them, Lemonbreeze!" Crossheart reported, dashing in front of the High Branch. "All of them have been injured enough!"  
"Good." Lemonbreeze meowed. "Lustclan! Take the prisoners away!" She ordered.  
Right away, the rebelious cats dragged their former clanmates away, and threw them into the Warriors Den. They had taken out the bedding, so it was just a  
big tunnel underground with a narrow entrance and a dusty dirt floor. Cragmist, Lionclaw and Sorrelswoop stood by the entrance, guarding it.

Cheers of victory came from the crowds of cats as they sat in front of High Branch. They were licking the blood of their fur, but it mostly wasn't their bloo  
d. It was the Pebbleclan warriors. While Pebbleclan cats were tending to their deep and fatel wounds, Lustclan was just licking the scratches on their pelt.

"You have fought well. From this day forth, Pebbleclan shall be known as Lustclan! I will lead this clan, with Crossheart as deputy and Greyheart as medicine  
cat! We will always be remembered, for we are the ones who created this clan!" Lemonbreeze shouted.  
"Lemonbreeze! Crossheart! Greyheart!" The cats chanted. "No, it's Lemonstar!" Called a high voice, and the cheering changed into "Lemonstar!".  
'This must be the proudest day of my life.' Lemonstar thought to herself. She closed her eyes, wanting to remember it forever.


	4. New Changes

**((Decide to release this one early, since it's a bit short. I'll try to make a longer one next time!))**

The next day, Lemonstar called an important clan meeting that all cats had to attend. With Tigersnout, Grassheart, Leafpaw and Crossheart guarding the Bre  
eders, Lemonstar started the meeting.

"Lustclan has lots of rules and new traditions." Lemonstar started. "First, when kits are made apprentices, the first thing they learn about is to mate hard  
core, and there virginity must be taken then. When apprentices are to be made warriors, they must have mated with every single cat in the clan.  
Breeders-" She looked wickedly at the Pebbleclan cats. "Are avaliable to mate with any time for any free cat, even the kits and apprentices. They must do  
whatever the free cat says. There will also be tornaments from time to time. Different tornaments, ones only Lustclan have."

"With that being said, Dustpaw, step up." Lemonbreeze looked at the brown tom. The brown apprentice stepped up eagerly, knowing what was going to happen.  
"Dustpaw, have you learned the arts of mating and are ready to become a full mater of Lustclan?" Lemonstar asked. "Yes!" Dustpaw meowed excitedly.  
"Then from this day forth, you shall be known as Dusttail. Now you will mate with every cat in the clan, starting with me." Lemonstar said. Instead of tou  
ching noses with the new warriors, Lemonbreeze lifted her tail and Dustpaw mounted.

Everyone watched as Dustpaw toyed with Lemonstar, making her whine as he touched his member around her ass, but not putting it in. Suddenly, Dusttail plung  
ed himself inside the leader, making her scream. Dusttail roughly pulled in and out, making her moan and yelp in both pain and pleasure. Lemonstar's big  
green eyes were glassed with lust as Dusttail humped her. Finally, Lemonstar felt Dusttail's member grow bigger inside her, and he released a wave of cum.  
Dusttail pulled himself out, his cock dripping with cum and blood.

"Crossheart next." Lemonstar meowed as Dusttail padded towards the ginger deputy. Dusttail raised his tail and looked at Crissgeart michivously. Crossheart  
went on top of him, grasping his scruff and went inside.  
Dusttail yowled as Crossheart's hard member made contact with his walls. He squirmed, making Crossheart go harder and farther inside him.

After Crossheart came Greyheart, then Sorrelswoop, then Tigersnout, until every single cat in the clan he had mated with, except the kits, who virginity  
must be taken on the day they are apprenticed.

Dusttail mated the longest Cragmist, though. He seemed to love hearing her scream in pleasure and her wriggling about.

"There'll be more kits in the clan soon." Lemonstar meowed to herself. "He shot his seed into Cragmist, Lilysong, Sorrelswoop and me."


	5. Sorry!

There's something wrong with my PC fan, so I can't use my computer. Really sorry about that, since my next chapter of Lustclan is on it :(

I'll try to update it as soon as I can!

Thank you so much for the support!


	6. A deal

"Push, Lemonstar, push!" Greyheart ordered, as Lemonstar struggled to breath. Her stomach was rippling, and she was gasping for breath. Finally, she pushed. Her stomach heaved and a small golden kit slid out. "OK, you're done." Greyheart said, sniffing the two kits. The first one looked sickly, because she was the smallest. The second one was pretty much a double of Lemonstar. She looked strong and healthy.

"Falconkit will be for the golden one." Lemonstar said, licking the healthy golden kit. Turning to the dusky brown one, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I'm disowning this one. Nighteye—" She turned to the black she-cat. "Can you take care of this one? When she reached to the point of her sexual age, she will be my personal toy." Nighteye nodded. "Sure. But on one condition..." She looked mischievously at the leader. "You have to pleasure me." Lemonstar smiled. This was one thing she would like. "Come on, then. Let's take it into the clearing, so other cats can join in if they want. And I think I want Lilyecho to join in. She's a virgin."

Outside, Lemonstar padded to the Breeder's den. In there, Sorrelswoop was moaning in pleasure as she bounced up and down on Thornstar's member. Flicking her tail in greeting, Lemonstar spotted Lilyecho at the back, watching in horror. "Lilyecho. Come with me." She meowed. Quickly, Lilyecho followed The leader outside. Nighteye had already gathered Tigersnout and Foxheart, the two best toms for mating. "This is going to be fun." Nighteye meowed, licking her lips. "I will be the one who takes Lilyecho's virginity." Lemonstar said, gazing at the pale golden she-cat's core, wondering how much of her tail could fit.

She was awaken from her thoughts when Tigersnout tackled her. He started licking her everywhere, lower, into her core. "Oh! Oh Tigersnout! That feels so gooood." Lemonstar gasped. Nighteye toyed with Foxheart's member, and slowly, it slid out. Soon, it was as long as her tail, and it turned all the cats on. Lemonstar mounted Lilyecho and slid a tiny bit of her tail in. Lilyecho's eyes widened. "No..I'm fine with mating, but you're a she-cat. This is wrong.." She said nervously. "Lilyecho, in Lustclan, she-cats or toms don't matter." Lemonstar meowed, then slid half of her tail in. Lilyecho yelped in pain as blood poured out her virgin ass. Lemonstar slid her whole tail in with such force, breaking her barrier. "It hurts!" Lilyecho wailed. "Of course it does. Now stay still." Lemonstar growled, then started pumping her tail in and out. Lilyecho's yowls of pain changed to moans of pleasure. "Oh, Lilyecho! You're..urgh..so. Tight!" Lemonstar said, grunting with effort as she forced her tail all the way in, until her hips were grinding onto the breeder's.

Nighteye was enjoying herself. She was deep throating Foxheart's dick while Tigersnout tore her up with his huge member. Huge waves of cum splash onto Nighteye, as she looked at them with a lustful look in her eyes.

"S-Switch." Lemonstar meowed as she pulled her cum and blood covered tail out. Quick as a flash, Nighteye licked Lemonstar's core that was dripping with cum. "Stand by that tree." She said to the leader. Lemonstar obeyed, standing up and with her back to the tree, she spread out her legs, revealing everything. Nighteye dove into Lemonstar's core, burying her muzzle into the golden she-cat's folds. Lemonstar's eyes widened. "Oh..More Nighteye!" She moaned. Smirking, Nighteye got The longest stick she could find, a thick branch that was foxtail's long, and speared it into her. Lemonstar screamed. She had never felt that much pain from mating, and Nighteye just pushed it in more and more. Soon, it was inches deep into Lemonstar's ass, deeper than she had ever mated. It went passed her G-spot and it punched at her womb with force. Her ass was bleeding so much it had created a pool of blood around her. With one final thrust, Nighteye shoved the majority of the stick in, going almost past her womb, poking at her belly.

The stick stuck out of Lemonstar's vagina, throbbing in pain. Nighteye put her paw into her own core and rubbed, moaning. She stuck her tail in deep, and sighed in pleasure. Her core had stretched, so it was easier. Nighteye pushed her tail in, as far as she could manage. She then took it out, and took a rough stick and shoved it up herself. Moaning and shrieking in both pain and pleasure, Nighteye shoved it deeper and deeper, so if anyone was to try to take it out, they would have to nip her core as well. "My, my, Nighteye. We better get this out, or your lovely ass will stretch too much." Foxheart nibbled on Nighteye's core and took the stick out. He hesitated when he pulled out a bit and Nighteye yowled in pain, but then he pulled the stick out with force. It was covered in blood and cum, and he threw it out of the clearing. He laid down, wanting to mate iN the awkward way. Nighteye hovered over Foxheart's dick and lowered herself a bit, so a tiny part of it slid in. Foxheart whined impatiently, so Nighteye dropped herself onto Foxheart. Both of them shrieked in pain at the force. Foxheart started bouncing up and down, moaning. Finally, she dropped down, asleep, still connected with Foxheart's dick deep inside her.

Tigersnout was ripping Lilyecho up with his thick cock. Then he spotted, Lemonstar, with the thick stick up her ass. Licking his lips, he bit the stick and pulled it out. He looked at it in amazement, at how such a big and long stick could fit into Lemonstar's tiny, delicate core. Tigersnout licked the cum and blood away from Lemonstar's core and positioned himself. He then coaxed his member slowly up her ass. Lemonstar yelped in pain as it went into her. She squirmed, but Tigersnout held her still. He was surprised that even with that branch, she was still tight as every. "Oh! Stretch my ass, Tigersnout!" Lemonstar yowled into the air. "I want your kits!" Tigersnout nodded. "As you wish, leader." He shoved his entire cock into her, and she screamed in both pain and pleasure. Lemonstar felt his dick grow inside her, and felt she too, was about to cum. Suddenly, a huge wave of cum poured into her, and there was a small pop, and he shot his seed into her. Tigersnout pulled out, panting, and laid down as Lemonstar cleaned his cock.

**((That was fun to write! My computer is still broken, so I wrote this one on the iPad. More to cum!))**


	7. The Tornament

**((My computer's fixed!))**

The next day, Lemonstar decided to have a tornament.

"Instead of mating, this one can be a fighting one. All the breeders fight against each other. The winner of this tornament willget a meal. The losing three  
will skip their next meal and get raped by the whole clan." Lemonstar explained.

Lionclaw and Sorrelswoop gathered the breeders into the center of the clan. Good thing camp was a big clearing, or everyone would be tripping over each other.  
The Breeders were shivering, and they were thin because Lemonstar haden't given themmuch prey. Only a small, sour thrush that the whole of them had to share.

"Go!" Lemonstar cried, and the tornament began.

At first, none of the cats seemed to want to fight each other. There were a few rouges, but the majority were former clanmates. How could they bear to wound  
them?  
But then Crossheart picked up the youngest Breeder, Milky, and shoved himself into her tiny, tight hole. "This. Is. What. Happens. To you if. You don't. Sta  
rt. Fighting." Crossheart grunted, thrusting in and out of the tiny she-kit. Milky was crying, she had never felt so much pain in her life before. Her ass  
must be streatching, with Crossheart's huge member.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Dawn wailed.

"Then start fighting! Or else Crossheart will tear her apart and kill her!" Lemonstar ordered.

"She's my kit!" Dawn growled despretly and then turned around, and jumped on Mallowpelt, snarling. Mallowpelt yelped in surprise. As the former medicine cat  
she was no good at fighting. She fell onto her back, and Dawn put her claws onto the golden she-cat's throat.

"Help me! Lemonstar! Lionclaw! I'm you're sister!" Mallowpelt wailed, flailing her paws as blood started to flow out of her throat.  
"Mate with her! Then Crossheart will let her go!" Lemonstar told her from High Rock.

Growling, Dawn lowered her bottom and brushed Mallowpelt's core. She continued doing it, until they were on top of each other. "No! No! I can't mate! I'm a  
medicine cat!" Mallowpelt shrieked, struggling to get out.  
"Then I'll do it more!" Dawn snarled and put her tail into Mallowpelt's core. Mallowpelt screamed in agony as Dawn pumped her cream tail in and out of the  
screaming she-cat.

With one final thrust, Dawn pulled out of the golden she-cat. "Let Milky go." Dawn growled, turning around to face Lemonstar and Crossheart. Lemonstar look  
ed at Crossheart, who sighed and pulled his member out. "That was fun." He meowed, licking his lips.  
"Milky!" Dawn ran to catch her kit when Crossheart threw her off High Rock. She started licking her in quick licks. "Milky, oh Milky!" Dawn murmured.

Suddenly, Dawn screamed. It was a scared dark brown paw with thorn sharp extened claws, piercing the back of her neck. "You raped Mallowpelt." Forestclaw me  
owed, a growl rising from his thoat. "She was the cat who nursed me back to health when I was an apprentice!"

Forestclaw sunk his claws deeper into Dawn's neck, until his paw was covered in blood. He let go, letting the she-cat drop like a stone.

"That was good." Lemonstar whispered to Greyheart. "But the clan cats aren't fighting each other."  
Greyheart nodded. "But you know, there are secret relationships in this clan. Darkpelt was Dawn's mate. I was there to help her when she gave birth to Milky.  
I'm surprised he hadn't said anything when Dawn was raping, but he is now."

Darkpelt stepped towards Forestclaw. "That was my mate." Another step forward. "That was my mate you probably killed!" With a roar, Darkpelt leaped onto a  
surprised Forestclaw.  
"H-How?! She isn't even a clan cat!" Forestclaw stuttured when Darkpelt had him pinned to the ground. "She just is, you fool!" Darkpelt snarled.  
"Mate with him!" Lemonstar called frm High Rock. "Make him feel the pain Dawn had!"

"No! No!" Forestclaw howled when Darkpelt roughly shoved himself deep into Forestclaw. He went up and down, fast and hard. Blood was pouring out, but he kept  
on going, deeper and deeper, faster and faster.

Lemonstar found herself cumming, watching the two toms mate hardcore. She was enjoying, watching the tornament. And the clan cats were starting to take sides.

"Why is Darkpelt doing that to Forestclaw? He's his clanmate! He shouldn't be with a rouge anyway!" Lilacleap whispered, horrified. Thornstar nodded in agree  
ment, watching them.

"Darkpelt's just defending his mate!" Fallensnow snapped. They glared at each other, unsheathing their claws, ready to defend what they thought was right.

"You were right, Greyheart." Lemonstar whispered to her, who nodded in satisfaction.

Tensions began rising, as the fights grew bigger and bloodier. The most hurt was Dawn, who was lying still on the groud with Milky nuzzling her, and Darkp  
elt, who's former Clanmates were doing whatever they could to get him off Forestclaw, who was still yowling in pain.

It was a long, bloody battle, and finally the winner was anncounced.

"Darkpelt is the winner. He will get his own peice of freshkill tonight. The losers are Dawn, Forestclaw, Fallensnow and Thornstar. Just four cats can't be  
enough for this, so I choose four. The rest of you cats, go to your dens." Lemonstar announced.

The slave cats padded slowly to bed, panting out of breath. Darkpelt looked better than the rest, not that he didn't have many injuries. He looked happier  
and more satified that he would get a squirrel all to himself, with no one else to share it with.

"Now you losers." Lemonstar meowed, grining at the four remaining cats, "It's time for some fun."

All the cats ran towards them, but Foxheart got their first. He darted towards his former mate and grasped her scruff and plunged into Fallensnow. "Ah!" S  
he cried, as Foxheart broke her barrier.

She didn't scream for long. Grassheart put his member into her mouth. "Suck it." He growled. Scared, Fallensnow started sucking.

Lemonstar hovered on top of Forestclaw's member, moaning as she lowered herself onto it. His hard stick hurt her insides badly, but she felt pleasure too.  
Sorrelswoop was pumping in and out of his ass with her long tail, making him screech in pain. Lemonstar went up and down, loving the sensation she was fee  
ling.

Crossheart was moaning at Cragmist, who was pumping her tail deep inside him. Suddenly, she started yelping and howling, because Dusttail has plunged him  
self into her, moving about, trying to touch every part of her insides. "Oh, tear me out!" She screamed, shaking in pleasure. Crossheart groaned and moa  
ned too, the shaking was making Cragmist's tail go so deep, it felt so good.

Lionclaw spotted Lilysong, who was just standing there. Licking his lips, he banged her by a tree, so her back was on it and she was facing him. Lionclaw  
grabbed a stick and shoved the whole thing into her, making her cry out in pain, since it missed her g-spot entirly. Her cries turned Lionclaw on, and he  
pumped it in and out of her.

The Lustclan cats made out the whole day with each other.


	8. A Important training session

"Hearthkit, Scratchkit, Spiritkit, Plumkit, do you promise to have the lust of all sorts of mating?" Lemonstar asked, staring at the four young cats, only five moons old, but Lemonstar was in the mood.

"I do." The small cats meowed.

"The until you have fully learned and mastered the arts of humping, you will be known as Hearthpaw, Scratchpaw, Spiritpaw and Plumpaw. Foxheart, you have made many she-cats pregnant, I hope your big cock will fill Hearthpaw's. Grassheart, your cock turns hard quickly, I hope it will help Spiritpaw. Violetwhisper, you core is still incredibly tight, I hope it will be through your teachings of Plumpaw. Dusttail, I'm sure your ability to draw she-cats to you will be passed down to Scratchpaw." Lemonstar said proudly, looking at the new generation of Lustclan cats.

"Hearthpaw! Scratchpaw! Spiritpaw! Plumpaw!" The crowd of Lustclan cats chanted.

"Hearthpaw, I'm going to teach you something that will be important and needed for your whole life." Foxheart meowed in a serious voice. "Something that made you and your littermates. It's a duty to Lustclan." Hearthpaw nodded excitedly. "What is it?" She asked. "_Mating._" Foxheart replied. He raised one leg, so his forbidden part was clearly visible to the young apprentice. "This is called a penis, otherwise known as a dick or a cock. It goes inside of she-cats, and it hurts at first, but it feels better." "Do I have a dick?" Hearthpaw asked curiously. "No, Hearthpaw, you're a she-cat, you have holes instead. The one under your tail is called the tail hole, and the one below it is your ass." Foxheart replied, flicking his tail at Hearthpaw's tail hole, making her shiver. "You have another hole too, close to your tail, on your belly. It's called a core, otherwise known as a pussy. It's hard to mate that way, only experienced maters do." Foxheart told her. "I'll teach you how to mate that way another time." Foxheart said. "Right now, I'm Going to teach you the normal way. Lift your tail." Heartpaw obeyed her mentor. She flicked her tail, so her tail hole was exposed to the ginger tom.

Foxheart licked his lips and mounted the small apprentice. He gently pushed his long member a tiny bit inside Hearthpaw's tail hole. "Ah..!" Hearthpaw squeaked in surprise. "Are you OK? Do you want to go deeper?" Foxheart asked. Hearthpaw nodded nervously. Foxheart inserted a bit more of his cock, so it was poking at her barrier. "I've reached your barrier." Foxheart told her. "I'm going to break it, so you won't be a virgin anymore." "Will it hurt?" Hearthpaw asked softly. "Yes, it will. But it will have to break, or else you will be exiled and killed." Foxheart answered, and pushed his member father in. Her barrier still didn't break. "Stubborn one." Foxheart muttered to himself. He pulled a bit out, and slammed into it. Hearthpaw's barrier broke, blood flowing out. Hearthpaw let out a shriek of pain. "The painful part's over. You'll feel pleasure now." Foxheart told the gasping she-cat. And he started to pull in and out. Hearthpaw moaned, as Foxheart's long dick touched every part of her insides. she felt a strange feeling going through her body. "Foxheart, I'm going to—!" She yelped, and tried to move forward, to get his dick out of her, but Foxheart helD her. "You'll be going to the nursery soon." He meowed. Hearthpaw tried to hold it, but couldn't. Finally, she released a hot load of steaming cum. Foxheart did the same, and their juices mixed. There was a pop, and his seed was shot into the young she-cat. foxheart pulled out of Hearthpaw, panting. "That is how you have sex." He told her. Hearthpaw nodded. "I kind of like it."


	9. A New Rank

"Lemonstar!" Scratchpaw cried, running into the camp. Lemonstar stopped talking to Sorrelswoop. "What is it?" She demanded. "Crossheart me, there's intruders in the forest!" Scratchpaw panted. "He told me to run back to camp and tell you, while he and Nighteye watched them." Lemonstar nodded. "Grassheart, Hatredsoul, come with me." She called to the two toms who were making out with each other in the clearing. Hatredsoul took his thick member out of Grassheart and padded towards the leader. "What is it?" He asked curiously. "It better be good, that was a good sex session." Grassheart meowed, his dick still unsheathed and dripping with hot cum. "Intruders. Come on." Lemonstar answered, flicking her tail. "Let's go, before Crossheart and Nighteye decide to rape them. We just might have a few more breeders by the end of today."

"Please don't hurt us!" A pale golden she-cat whimpered as Hatredsoul advanced closer to her. "We're just passing through! Please let us go!" "We would, darling, but that would be a waste, wouldn't it?" Grassheart cooed. "What do you want from us?" A dark grey tabby tom growled, stepping in between the pretty she-cat and the handsome tom. "Everything." Lemonstar meowed. A calico she-cat flattened her tail and stepped back. "You're going to k-kill us?" She whimpered in a quiet voice. "Oh dear no, that would be a waste." Nighteye said, licking her lips. "Then what are you going to do?!" The dark grey tabby tom barked. Lemonstar stepped forward towards him, but to her surprise, he unsheathed his claws and slashed at the leader's nose. Lemonstar let out a yelp of surprise as she stumbled backwards. Quick as a flash, Crossheart has his teeth firmly in the dark grey tom's throat. "You don't speak disrespectfully to our leader." He snarled. Blood flowed from his throat. "Let him go!" The smallest cat, a blue grey tom cried. "Please!" Crossheart paid no notice to him, just bit down harder. Blood gushed from the dark grey tabby's throat. He thrashed around, but suddenly grew limp. Crossheart picked him up like he weighed nothing more than a piece of prey, and threw him at the small blue grey tom. "No!" The blue grey tom wailed. "No! Dusk, wake up!" But the tom didn't move. "Too bad, he's dead." Lemonstar meowed without a hint of pity in her voice. "And so will you all, unless you don't cooperate. Which will be a big waste to the clan." "Fine! Do what you want to us! Just don't kill us!" The calico she-cat whimpered. Lemonstar smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't think of it, honey. What's your name?" "Blossom." The calico she-cat replied. "She's Dream. That blue grey tom's name is Blue. The one you just killed—" Blossom let out a small sob. "—was Dusk." Lemonstar nodded mournfully. "And you all are virgin's, yes?" She asked. Blossom seemed surprised at the question. "Y-yes, except for Dusk. His mate died." She answered. "Then that's good he died. No one needs him, anyways." Grassheart meowed. "Take them to camp." Lemonstar ordered.

"Blossom, Blue, Dream, you will be known as toys." Lemonstar announced to the clan. "What are toys?" Some cats called with a puzzled voice. "Toys," Lemonstar started. "Are cats like Breeders, only they are treated like objects. They belong to a certain cat or certain cats, and the masters can do anything to them. It's something only high ranking cats have." Turning to the three new cats, she continued. "Blossom's going to be my mate, Lionclaw's toy. He deserves another pussy that he can please himself with. Blue, you will be Crossheart's toy. Not much cats seem to be homosexul, and my deputy should have a cock that he can use anytime. Dream—" Lemonstar hesitated. Who should Dream belong to? There were no other high ranked cats. Greyheart preferred to be humped by pure Lustclan cats. Littlepaw wanted to stay as a virgin for as long as possible. "Hatredsoul." She finally said. "His cock is big. He mates with every cat almost everyday. He should have a she-cat who's pussy should open just for him."

Almost five moons later..

"Oh!" Blossom gasped. "Ah! Oh, help!" She cried into the night air. Her bottom was shaking, and she was gasping for breath. Mallowpelt was with her, since Greyheart thought that Blossom wasn't worthy enough and her kits didn't deserve to survive. "Oh, it hurts so much!" She shrieked. "It'll be over soon." Mallowpelt meowed smoothly, trying to calm down the panicking queen. "This feels like Lionclaw widening my tail hole, just like he threatened!" Blossom wailed. "Almost there." Mallowpelt encouraged. "Push!" Blossom pushed, and a big white tom came out. Soon, a dark brown tom and a small reddish she-cat slid out of her. "Good job!" Mallowpelt said, smiling as she nudged the three kits closer to the new mother's belly to suckle. The big white tom with tawny patches pushed the his brother and sister and suckled strongly, The dark brown tom mewed and tried again. The reddish she-cat tried too, but with only a meal a day didn't help Blossom produce milk.

The reddish she-cat died. So did Blossom's heart. While Lionclaw was mating with her, his cock widening Blossom's core, he was so overcome by lust he dug his claws into the screaming Blossom and killed her. He kept her body though, to pierce himself into it without her protesting. A few sunrises later, Lemonstar threw it out to the foxes.


	10. The Escape

Lemonstar padded towards the Breeding Den. She was going to find a cat she and Nighteye could have a threesome rape with. As she turned around the small dark corner guarded by brambles which was the Nursery, she expected to see an underground den guarded with thistles and reeds to form a prison.

"Escape!" Lemonstar yowled. "Escape! Breeders have escaped!"

Almost instantly, the Lustclan cats ran towards their leader, their eyes widened. "Who escaped?" Falconpaw asked. Scanning the breeder's den, Lemonstar thought of the cats who might have been missing. "Silverleap, Lilacleap, Daisy, Milky, Forestclaw and Mallowpelt." Lemonstar hissed. "Blue's gone too." Crossheart reported. "I thought anither cat had taken him." "That makes seven cats gone. Who was guarding last night?" Lemonstar glared at her cats.

"I was." Grassheart meowed in a small voice. "I was guarding them, then Violetwhisper asked me to help her, because she was in heat. So..I left." Grassheart lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Lemonstar. Do what you want with me. Rape me until your heart's content. I won't stop you."

Lemonstar unsheathed her claws, trembling in anger. She leaped and dug her claws into Grassheart's chest. "You good for nothing idiot!" She snarled. "You let seven good breeders go!" Her claws were stained with Grassheart's blood, but she didn't care. "As a punishment, you will be a breeder until the time I decide you should be executed!"

Grassheart stared at Lemonstar with fear in his eyes. Lemonstar tried to pick the large tom up, but he was too heavy. Lionclaw helped her, throwing him into the hole the breeders had made when they escaped. "You stay there." He growled. "Lemonstar, I'll guard them. Someone should go and try to find them, and someone else patch this den up." He said, turning to Lemonstar. The golden she-cat nodded. "Foxheart, Sorrelswoop, you two rebuild the bars. Tigersnout, Lilysong and Violetwhisper, you look for them." She ordered.

"What is it, Tigersnout?" Lemonstar asked. "Have you found them?" Tigersnout shifted nervously. "Yes, we have. They were rebuilding Pebbleclan, outside of Lustclan territory. We spied o. Them, and they were trying to get more warriors to overthrow us." It was worse than Lemonstar had thought. "Leave them. But if they get any stronger than now, we'll slaughter them." She meowed. Tigersnout dipped his head and left.

"Deeper, Lionclaw, deeper! Ohh, that feels so good! I'm gonna-" Lemonstar let out a wave of cum out. Lionclaw's throbbing cock was also growing bigger inside of her, and finally, he too let out a load of his steaming cum and with a pop, his seed. Lionclaw pulled out, panting. Lemonstar collapsed onto the cum soaked grass.

"ATTACK!" A screech yowled and suddenly, cats seemed to appear out of no where. "Silverleap! Of course!" Lemonstar snarled, unsheathing her claws. "No, no, Lemonstar. It's Silverstar now, leader of the new Pebbleclan." Silverstar spat. Lemonstar dropped to a crouch, ready to spring on her, when she said something that made her stop. "You're surrounded, Lemonstar. We're going to kill you, obviously. And maybe your mate too. But if you try to attack us, we'll kill Cumkit and Dickkit, your two most favoured kits. Oh, and Falconpaw too." Silverstar sneered. She had thought of this all out. "If you're going to kill me and my kits, I'll bring you all with me!" Lemonstar spat and pounced on Silverstar.

The new leader was ready. She slashed at Lemonstar's nose, making it bleed. Lemonstar tried to use the death bite on Silverstar, but missed. "Out of practice, are you? Or are you just tired from that hot sex?" Silverstar laughed. Swiftly, Silverstar used her thorn sharp claws and cut a long slash from Lemonstar's throat to her belly.

The golden leader let out a scream of pain as she dropped to the ground, covered in blood. Lemonstar felt her vision go blurry, and..


	11. A Life Without Lionclaw

"Lemonstar..Lemonstar, wake up!" Greyheart cried.

Lemonstar slowly opened her eyes, to find the medicine cat's fearful face staring at her. "Oh, good! You're awake! Littlepaw-" Greyheart turned to her apprentice. "Go tell Crossheart. He'd like to know." Littlepaw nodded and ran out of the medicine cat.  
"Greyheart..where's Lionclaw?" Lemonstar asked. Her vision was still a bit of fuzzy, but now she could see she was still in the forest. There were herbs and blood on the ground.  
"Where's Lionclaw? He was with me when Pebbleclan attacked.." Lemonstar asked.

Greyheart's face was suddenly full of sorrow. "I'm sorry, Lemonstar." She meowed softly. "But when Foxheart and Spiritpaw found you, you had a huge gash between your throat and your belly, and Lionclaw's belly was slashed open. You even lost four lives."  
Lemonstar had a stricken look on her face. "Lionclaw's..gone?" She whispered. Tears flowed down her face. Greyheart bowed her head. "He died an honorable death." She rasped.

Lemonstar tried to sit up, but sharp pain speared through the leader. She fell onto the ground, stained with blood.

_Nearly a season later  
_

"Lionkit, from this day forth you shall be known as Lionpaw. I will be your mentor." Lemonstar announced.

Lionpaw raised his head proudly as he touched noses with his mother.

Since Lionclaw's death, Lemonstar's spirit was dull. She had died giving birth to Lionpaw and his littermates, along with giving birth to Crossheart's kits, but they had died in her womb. Overflowed with grief, Lemonstar had tried to kill herself, but as usual, sje just lost one life. Now Lemonstar had pretty much ignored all her kits, except for Lionpaw, who she guarded closely.

**((Super short one, sorry about that. Poor Lemonstar. I'll try to make a better one later to make up for this!))**


	12. Ideas Needed!

**Hey everyone. It's me, the writer.**

**I need some ideas on the other cats. For example, what stuff should happen to them? I think I already did a lot on Lemonstar already**

**Tell me if you have any ideas!**


	13. A Virgin Gone

Lilysong was deep in heat. She had managed it before, by sticking her tail into her own core. She had always done this, and when she trained apprentices, she had help from other toms.

Yes, Lilysong was a virgin, the only warrior who was.

She didn't tell Lemonstar. If she did, she would have to become a breeder.

Today, though, Lilysong was very deep in heat. She felt her hot pussy go wet whenever she saw any cats mating.

Lilysong wondered what it would feel like to have a real dick inside her.

Out in the forest, Lilysong spread her legs wide while her back was leaning on a tree. She started rubbing her pussy, moaning. She used her tail to poke at it gently, making her cum. Slowly, Lilysong stuck her tail inside herself. She whimpered a bit when her tail went in a bit, but urged herself to go in more. Soon, Lilysong's tail was all the way in.

That was always how far Lilysong went. She refused to do anything else, in fear it might hurt.

But today, Lilysong was curious.

Slowly, the lilac she-cat started to move her tail in and out. She winced at first, nut then, she felt pleasure go through her, more than she every had before. Soon, Lilysong was pumping her tail in and out of herself, gasping and moaning as lust overwhelmed her.

Lilysong spotted a stick and pulled her tail out. She had seen Lemonstar and Nighteye doing it, and Lemonstar had been screaming in pain. Lilysong wanted to do it very badly. Other cats had told her it was better than putting your tail in your hole, because ot felt like a barbed dick.

Quickly, before she could have a second thought, Lilysong grabbed the stick and shoved it up herself.

"Ah! Oh!" She screamed into the air as splinters pierced her insides.

As the pain slowly faded away, Lilyecho started to pushed it in more, moaning as inch by inch it went inside her. Soon, it was all the way in. "Ohhhhh..!" She breathed out, as waves of pleasure shook through her body.

Lilysong pulled it in and out quickly, moaning as she cummed all over the stick. The stick wasn't smooth, so it really did feel like a dick was inside her.

Lilysong lay down on the forest floor, thinking of what she had just done. She was still a virgin, as her barrier hadn't broken. It would be painful to have it broken though, but Lilysong wanted her virginity gone.

"Dusttail." Lilysong meowed sweetly to the brown tom. "Can you pleeaase meet me in the woods in a few minutes?".

"Sure." Dusttail answered.

Going up to Foxheart, Lilysong moved her tail a bit, so her steaming tail hole was in full view of the ginger tom. "Can you help me, Foxheart? I have a problem. Meet me in the woods, will you?" She said in a sexy voice.

"Of course." Foxheart answered, licking his lips hungrily.

Lilysong laid down in front of Cumstream. "Oh, Cumstream, help me please." She meowed to him. "Come with me, will you?"

Lilysong saw Cumstream's dick unsheathe a little bit. "Of course." He answered.

Lilysong padded into the woods, where Foxheart and Dusttail were already there, and Cumstream was right behind her.

"Lilyecho, you horny little dirty she-cat! You asked three toms to make out woth you, didn't you?" Foxheart teased.

"The more the better, isn't it?" Lilycho laughed.

Dusttail licked his lips. "I think this dirty she-cat needs to be punished. Get her!" He leaped onto the lilac she-cat, pinning her down.

He started licking at Lilysong's tender sweet left nipple. He bit on it gently, and soon, it hardened. When this happened, he did the same with the other one.

Lilysong moaned softly. She let out a yelp when Cumstream opened her legs and started to lick at her forbidden area. "Oh, Lilysong. You taste so goood." He said in a horny voice.

Foxheart dangled his long dick in front of Lilysong's mouth. "Suck it." He growled.

A tiny bit worried that his half long penis wouldn't fit in her mouth, Lilysong opened her mouth and licked the tip. His cock went lower inside of her, and Lilysong sucked at it, licking and nibbling on it lovingly.

Soon, the whole of Foxheart's long cock was inside her and she started to deep-throat it. Lilysong felt his dick grow bigger in her mouth and decided to speed along the process. She bit down on it, and suddenly, a huge load of cum went down her throat. Lilysong spat some out, and found that she too had cummed. Cumstream was lapping it up hungrily.

Getting up, Lilysong got into a mating crouch and sweeped her tail to the right. "Share nicely, boys." She teased.

Foxheart mounted her, and pressed his long, unsheathed cock a tiny bit inside Lilysong's tail hole. She gasped a bit as it widened, but then she nodded, allowing him to go on.

Beside Foxheart, Cumstreak stuck his barbed dick inside her ass. He shoved it in with force, not minding Lilysong's screams, and pulled in and out, not listening to the she-cats yelps of pain.

Lilysong didn't scream for long. Dusttail shoved his cock into her mouth, a tiny bit down her throat. Lilysong sucked at it, wincing as the two toms pounded into her. Lilysong couldfeel Foxheart's long dick poking at her barrier. He withdrew a bit, and slammed into it, making it bleed and his cock poke at her womb.

Lilysong screeched in pain. But Dusttail put his dick back into her mouth, and she was dumb again.

Cumstream's penis was pushing her anus. Lilysong flinched, but didn't scream. The toms wouldn't listen to her, anyways.

Finally, Lilysong felt Foxheart and Cumstream's cocks grow inside of her and released a steaming load of cum. And with a pop, Foxheart's seed.

Dusttail was a bout to climax, too. With a splash, most of it went down her throat.

Lilysong released, and the toms licked at it hungrily.

Exhasted, they fell asleep, Foxheart and Cumstream with their cocks in her holes and Dusttail with his penis in Lilysong's mouth.


	14. Please read!

**EDIT2:: NOT taking anymore new she-cats for Lustclan. Lustclan toms and cats of both genders needed for Pebbleclan before I can write about an epic battle.**

**EDIT:: Thanks for all the new cats, guys! But please, we really need more toms, and a lot more Pebbleclan cats, before I can write about a battle. **

Please use the form on my profile! I don't have enough info about your character to make it come to life.

Try to use this form or use the one on my profile! Please!

Cat Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Status (Virgin, etc):

What's special about your cat? (Tight core, loves rape, etc.):

Other:


	15. The Raid

"..Mouseclaw, Acornpelt, Splashwave and Hearthcloud, I have a special mission for you." Lemonstar meowed to the four young warriors. "Pebbleclan is getting stronger. It's all because of the queens and kits. I want you to kidnap them, we'll take them as prisoners, then sacrifice them to Matingclan, the clan where we will all go when we die."

Hearthcloud nodded eagerly. Being the eldest one there, it was obvious she was going to be the one leading the patrol. "When do we go?"

"Midnight." Lemonstar answered.

"Acornpelt, you stomp like a badger!" Splashwave hissed angrily. "Sorry!" Acornpelt whispered. Hearthcloud flicked her tail at the arguing cats. "Shut your mouth, they're going to hear us." She ordered in a low voice. Creeping past the front entrance, the Lustclan cats sent through the back, where the nursery was. Being small and sleek cats, they slid through the small entrances easily.

The nursery had a milky scent. A litter of kits had been born. Hearthcloud recognized Daisy, but there was a queen she didn't know with some kits sleeping close to her. "Hu..h?" Daisy muttered, opening her eyes sleepily. Quick as a flash, Hearthcloud unsheathed her claws and pressed them next to Daisy's throat. "Scream, and I'll rip your throat out, along with your kits." She hissed. Wide eyed, Daisy nodded fearfully. Splashwave had her thorn sharp claws on the other queen's neck, threatening to bury her claws into the queen's neck if she said a word. Mouseclaw and Acornpelt carried the sleeping kits gently, so they wouldn't wake up. "Come with us." Hearthcloud hissed. "And one false move, and I swear we will fuck you until your pussy is torn and you will never see the light of day again, along with your kits."

/

Lemonstar watched in satisfaction as Hearthcloud threw a screaming Daisy into the breeder's den. The kits were mewling and crying in the den next door, the breeder's den. "Scream scream, you thought you could get away." Lemonstar sneered. "We'll get you back, I promise. Your kits will suffer, I promise."

Quarter of a moon had passed since the raid, and two other apprentices had been captured: Hoppaw and Runningpaw. Lemonstar had decided their punishment, that was taking place today.

Lemonstar smiled as Sorrelswoop and Dickhole gathered the captured queens, kits and apprentices into the clearing. "Pebbleclan cats. Now is the time you will suffer your punishment." She looked at the Lustclan cats, surrounding the prisoners. They were looking hungrily at Simmerpelt's pussy and Hoppaw's dick. "Hearthcloud, Acornpelt, Mouseclaw and Splashwave. You get your first picks." Lemonstar meowed. Licking his lips, Mouseclaw stepped forward and picked Hoppaw up by the scruff, and threw him against the tree. Hoppaw yelped in surprise as his back hit the tree. Acornpelt ran and tackled Daisy, licking and biting at her nipples. "So sweet." He moaned. Hearthcloud choose Runningpaw, which left Splashwave with Shimmerpelt.

"Cats of Lustclan, you may mate now!" Lemonstar shouted, and quickly, Lionpaw pinned his mother down. He was bigger than her now, and his cock had too. "Pleasure me." Lemonstar meowed in a seductive voice. She wanted to see if Lionpaw would shoot his seeds into her just as quickly as Lionclaw did. "Gladly." Lionpaw answered. He started licking and nipping softly at Lemonstar's belly. She let out small moans. Mouseclaw was sucking and biting at Hoppaw's throbbing dick, yelping and moaning as he let out a wave of cum, into Mouseclaw's waiting mouth. Lemonstar spotted Lustheart quickly lapping up some of the cum that sprayed near her.  
Acornpelt was humping a screaming Daisy. "Oh, stop that screaming, you slutty she-cat. You know you love this, don't you?" Daisy shook her head, but then Largedick stuck his dick into Daisy's mouth. "Suck it." He ordered. Tears flowing from her eyes, Daisy sucked his ginormous cock.

Suddenly, Lemonstar let out a shriek. Lionpaw had, without warning, stuck his throbbing penis into her pussy. "Talk..dirty to me!" He moaned as he went deeper inside her.  
"Oh Lionpaw! I could do this all day! I want your dirty cock inside me forever! I want your kits!" Lemonstar yowled. "You're going to get them!" Lionpaw started to go up and down, since he was on top.  
"Oh Lionpaw! Fuck, fuck!" Lemonstar cried. "Please, rip my pussy out! I'm your forever! Rape me as much as you want, I'll be your personal toy!"  
"Oh yes you will~" Lionpaw meowed in a seductive voice. Lemonstar felt Lionpaw's cock grow bigger, and her mouth watered. She arched her back, trying to get herself deeper into him. "Cum all over me! Please!" She yowled. Finally, Lionpaw let out a huge wave of cum with his seed.

Tigersnout, Hatredsoul and Largedick were raping Dream. Tigersnout moaned as Dream sucked his big cock, and shot cum down her throat. Hatredsoul was shoving himself into her tail hole, while Largedick was pounding into her bleeding anus. Loads off cum squirted inside her. She was yelping in between sucks.

Plumfeather stuck her tail into Greyheart's hot core, while Greyheart's tail was up Plumfeather's ass. They were both moaning as cum dripped out of them.

"L-Lionpaw! From this day forth you shall be known as Lioncock! Matingclan honours your ability to hump and rip apart a she-cat's pussy." Lemonstar moaned.


End file.
